


Disappearing in Hawaii

by Kurerufox



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Other, Partial Mind Control, Pool Sex, Science Fiction, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: Charlie and Garrett go for a run and they get kidnapped.RPF in an Alternate Universe with vampires and quite a lot of sexy stuff happening :)Enjoy!





	1. The quiet way isn’t always the safest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic :) I HAD TO write if after viewing photos of Charlie Hunnam and Garrett Hedlund running shirtless in Hawaii (google that and thank me later ;) lol ) those pictures just sent my mind on a very kinky trip and I couldn't find any sexy stories about those two so I decided to fill up that blank!
> 
> I hope it will please (at least) a few people :) I'll try to post chapters regularly (I'll try!) and hope to have your impressions and feedback (and maybe even kudos!?). 
> 
> Please read the warning tags : I don't want to offend anyone ;) Because there will be sex, violence, angst, non-con, anal sex, threesome, D/s, bondage, etc.  
> Don't hesitate to tell me if I missed a tag.
> 
> Also, English is not my native language and this work has not been beta read so be forgiving with me! ;)

Actors Charlie Hunnam and Garrett Hedlund were leaving the set together, it had been a long day filming some emotionally difficult scenes so they had decided to go for a relaxing run to finish the day. Hawaii’s weather was still nice and warm at this hour so they left their belongings and phones at the studio and went out barefoot and just wearing shorts and t-shits, Garrett was wearing a baseball cap backwards that he kept on even though it wasn’t really needed.

The two men really got along well, now that they were spending a lot of time with each other, on and off the set, they were becoming more friends. They talked a little whilst running, exchanged a few ideas about their characters and they could see the paparazzi taking pictures from afar now that they both were shirtless. Garrett made a joke about how famous they were going to become after magazines were to show them half naked and they laughed. 

Not really wanting the attention of the press, they took a turn into a smaller road heading towards a park that they had noticed the day before. This was a very quiet and quite narrow road so they were surprised to hear a vehicle approaching behind them a few moments later. Garrett, who was the most in the middle of the road stopped to get out of the way, laying his back on the wall, Charlie joined him on the side of the road and they waited for the big black SUV to pass. 

Only it didn’t, it stopped just in front of them and when its door with black tainted window slide opened, two masked men were pointing guns at them.

\- “What-the-fuck?” was Charlie’s first reaction, his second was to look at the narrow street behind them, in case someone could help, it was empty.

Garrett didn’t say a word instead he was gazing at the guns trying to determinate if they were real or props, after all this could be a bad joke from the cast of the movie… But the sound that the gun made when the man on the left intentionally made it click as he loaded it was too realistic for his liking so he slowly put his hands up turning to Charlie with a worried face :

\- “These are not props man!” Charlie looked at him and before he could say anything one of the man in the car shouted :

\- “Get in the fucking car NOW!!”

Since they were pinned between a wall and two guns, the guys just obeyed and climbed aboard the SUV, the gunmen shoved them into the seats opposite to theirs, with their backs to the road in quite a violent manner, which really annoyed Charlie because they were already complying so he hurled at them :

\- “Alright, alright! Take it easy!” But before his ass could touch the seat a brutal gun grip landed violently on his temple, sending his head to bang just as violently on the window.

\- “Rhhaafuck” was the only thing he could mutter, putting a comforting hand to his head whilst his vision blurred, he realized that the blow had come really _really_ fast because he did not have the time to see it come, which was quite unusual for him with all his fighting experience and skills. When he could see again he looked at Garrett who looked at him with an anxious look before asking very gently their captors :

\- “What do you want from us?”

\- “Stay silent if you don’t want to get hurt like you friend here.” Was the answer he received from the man on the left for the other one didn’t seem to speak. Garrett made a face nodding in response and started to put his t-shirt back on, suddenly feeling under-dressed. Charlie was too hot from being irritated and a part of him wanted to stain the seats with sweat, just because the fabric looked so expensive, instead he used his t-shirt to press his head were it had met with the gun, trying to calm the violent throbbing.

Since silence was the only option, they both started looking around, the inside of the vehicle looked expensive indeed, there was no plastic but precious wood, the seats were fitted with silky fabric and gemstones seemed to be encrusted here and there, a mini-bar was enclosed between the seats of the gunman on the right and Charlie who was facing him, crystal glasses and a bottle of fine alcohol embedded in a velvet tray on the top. The captives exchanged frowning looks. The lights were on since the windows were actually black and not just tinted and when the SUV stopped for a while, they could not see why. Then the door opened, the light coming from outside was blinding compared to the dull car lights and they only saw the shadow of a slim figure getting in the car and one of the masked man on the left getting out before the door closed again.

A woman was now sitting where the gunman had been and she was staring hungrily at them with a smirk on her red lips. She was wearing a very small red bikini with a very see-through red veil wrapped around her hips, no shoes but what looked like a very expensive gold and diamonds watch at her wrist. She looked rather young, maybe in her 30s and had a slender body, not muscular but fit, dark brown hair cut in a short bob with a little red bow on the side. Her face was round like a teenage girl but her eyes told a different story, they were sharp, bright like the red lipstick she was wearing.

Since she had replaced the man on the left, the one who talked, Garrett felt confident enough to ask her :

\- “Can you tell us why we’re here? Please?” She looked at him and tilted her head before saying :

\- “I thought my men would have told you to be silent… _did – they – not_ ?” Garrett felt a shiver running down his spine for the women was now inexplicably looking much darker and frightening than a few minutes ago, almost like the air around her had turned into a black smog that he could almost see and her eyes… her eyes were actually _glowing orange_ as she was reaching for him, sliding a hand on his knee, Garrett suddenly felt utterly scared, these eyes weren’t props neither, they were glowing orange and it looked very… _supernatural_ to say the least.  
He wanted to move, to get away from her, but a car is a very confined space and a gun, a very fast killing instrument so instead he tried to push her away as her hand kept going up his thigh and all the way up his chest. He had a hand on her shoulder and was trying to move her aside but before he knew it, she was riding his lap, knees restraining him on either sides of his hips with her hand finishing its course on his shoulder. She was now frowning at him and she said:

\- “Take your hands off me _boy_.” The order was almost whispered but the intensity of it made Garrett react without thinking, he took his hands off in a sharp breath, looking at her uncertain of the outcome. 

\- “Good boy.” She said and beside him Garrett could see Charlie’s face twisting with anger, biting his lips to avoid punching her in the face, struggling not to say anything when she started caressing his friend’s face looking at him like a new toy, until he couldn’t shut up any more :

\- “Alright, okay that’s enough now. What the f–” he was silenced by a sharp knife pressed against his lips. He thought that he had _no idea_ where she could have hidden it considering how little she was dressed, even for Hawaii, but he had her attention now and was already starting to regret it, even though he couldn’t stand to see her toying with Garrett. Eyes wide open and looking at her, he was starting to understand why his friend had not flinched at the orders he was given, she had… _glowing orange eyes_! He felt unsettled and what an overwhelming presence, he had met martial arts Masters and the feeling of power he had felt in their presence was _nothing_ compared to what she was perspiring. He showed his hands in a backing off sort of gesture so not to speak, she narrowed her eyes and raised her chin before declaring solemnly : 

\- “You boys _will_ learn to obey and behave…” She slowly took the knife off Charlie’s mouth pressing it just hard enough on his bottom lip to pierce the skin and leave a drop of blood to run down his chin. He hissed. She then took the knife to her mouth and licked the blood off the blade, closed her eyes and made a soft groan with a smile, she reopened her eyes, still glowing orange, turned her gaze and placed the knife on Garrett’s cheek “… or you will suffer, that’s quite simple really!”

The man under her was looking at her straight in the eyes, clenching his teeth to stay quiet and she could feel his body slightly shivering, she could hear his heart beating fast in his chest. She slid her knife from his cheek to his neck and pressed it lightly on his carotid, feeling the pressured blood pumping under the blade with every heart beat, the man’s eyes widened and his breath was now shaky.

\- “Do you understand Garrett?” She asked in a very clear voice. He nodded in response, not sure if he could talk or not.

\- “Say it out loud boy!” She said and that sounded like a reprimand so he was quick to give a firm :

\- “Yes. Yes, I understand.” A thousand thoughts were going through his head, none were nearly as powerful as the survival instinct that was driving him at that moment.

\- “Good boy.” There it was again, that very condescending tone that Charlie couldn’t stand. He clenched his teeth and took a deep breath to calm himself as he knew that she _most probably_ was going to ask him the same question and that he _most probably_ was going to get the same annoying statement and tone. While he was trying to get himself together, he did not realize that she was actually staring at him, not missing a single moment of the inner struggle.

\- “Charlie, Charlie, Charlie…” her tone was almost amused and to his relief, she removed the knife from Garrett’s throat. Pointing it at Charlie’s face she continued “… you’re not good at _following orders_ , are you?” She had a grin on her face and was about to say something when the car stopped. The expression on her face and her supernatural presence changed back to normal as she moved away from the men and towards the door.

On the seats facing them, the gunman on the right still had his gun pointed at them so neither Garrett nor Charlie dared to move or say a word when she opened the door and stepped out and away from the car. Outside they could see trees and luxurious Hawaiian nature, they had left the city.  
Garrett quickly tried to estimate for how long they had been driving and looking outside to see where the sun was, he tried to determinate in which direction they had been going. Sitting next to him, Charlie was starring at the armed man, wondering if maybe, _maybe_ he could do a real-life stunt and get the gun off the man’s hands before getting shot, or getting Garrett shot in the process. Now seemed like an opportune moment since the strange and _quite scary_ woman was out of the car, he decided to move a little just to gauge his opponent’s reactivity before doing anything : he dropped his shirt on the floor in a seemingly careless move and then, pretending to move to retrieve it, slid quickly from the back of his seat to its front and within a fraction of a second the other man’s feet was on his chest shoving him back to where he came from in a harsh breath.

His jaw dropped in surprise, his eyes had not diverted from the man but yet he had not seen his foot move up or down, and to add a bit of strange to the situation, the man kept on avoiding to look at them directly, eyes always glancing away from contact. Charlie looked at Garrett who seemed just as startled as him and without saying a word out loud he asked him :  


\- “What should we do?” Reading his lips was quite easy but the answer was not. Garrett shrugged slightly shaking his head with a desperate look on his face before his eyes fixed upon the gun of the man starring at the void between them and himself. He clenched his teeth, suddenly realizing why Charlie had made a move just before, _the gun_ , he looked at him for confirmation and when his friend made a face exhaling though his nostrils he knew. They were both looking for a way out.

Someone called from outside the car and the gunman got out fast, really fast, _not-human_ fast, leaving the two men astonished, _again_. 

Standing just outside the car he responded in a language that sounded a bit like Japanese but was not, then turned back towards the two prisoners and without looking at them directly said :  


\- “You two, out of the car.” 

The men looked at each other and Charlie got up first and out of the car followed by Garrett.


	2. By the sea and in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the story continues, things get a little weird...
> 
>  
> 
> And also (better late than never) I do not know Charlie and Garrett personally (unfortunately! lol) so I've just completely invented their personalities based on a few interviews and then I added my personal kinky ideas and voilà! :)

As they got out of the SUV they realized that they were not far from the edge of a cliff over the sea, the air was cooler now that the sun was setting and Charlie decided to put his sweaty t-shirt back on.  
The woman was a bit further towards the edge talking with a short and fat tanned man dressed in an Hawaiian shirt and shorts, he looked sweaty and uneasy, looking at his flip-flops more often than at the woman speaking to him, then he nodded distinctly almost like a child would and took the envelope she held out to him in a very respectful, almost theatrical bow. He stood up straight after a few long seconds and said something before leaving, he passed by the two men and their guard in a hurry, trying as much as possible _not to look_ at them but failing at the task, probably due to his curiosity. 

Garrett was watching him leave after he caught his eye, wondering why the woman had let them out of the car before the man had left, did she wanted him to see them ? Or did she wanted them to see him ? Or the transaction that took place ? His train of thoughts was halted when a very cold hand grasped his neck, he jumped and turned around only to see the woman right in front of him and devouring him with her glowing orange eyes.

\- “Now, where were we?” Her other hand slid up his chest in a very intentionally sensual way and she started smelling his neck, rubbing her cheek against his, he frowned and tried to move away without touching her but the hand on his neck turned into a sharp twinge and he let out a cry of pain before biting his lip, eyes closing under the strain.

\- “Don’t try to go against my will _boy_ for there’s only suffering on that path.” She had stopped her arousing, the hand on his neck was soft on his skin again and she was looking at him with an almost pitiful air. He was feeling dizzy from the pain and his body was trembling, his fists clenched on his sides.

\- “You don’t like pain, do you?” He shook his head and wondered if he was supposed to answer out loud but before he could say a word she said :

\- “For the _last_ time...” she took a significant pause, and despite himself Garrett felt tears coming up in his eyes, he realized at that very moment that he actually had _never_ been as afraid as he was right now in his entire life, which could have seemed strange since the woman threatening him was smaller than him and wearing a bikini, if it wasn’t for the dark shadow she had again surrounding her like she was absorbing the light around. He was almost suffocating, only able to draw in short shallow breaths, panic taking over him slowly.

“… when I ask you a question, I want you to answer it _out loud and clear._ ” She didn’t hurt him physically but the way she leaned on him as she was speaking, her slim body weighing _abnormally_ heavy on him and her invisible black smog somehow preventing him from breathing properly was enough to make the big guy that his was curl up and look down before answering :

\- “No…” he cleared his throat to speak clearly “No, I don’t like pain.

\- “… Mistress” she said and he raised his head with an inquisitive look.

\- “It’s yes or no… _Mistress._ ” She repeated, he looked at her stunned by the sentence and blinked a few times looking at her : she had _long sharp white canines_ sticking out on her red lipstick.

Fear is a powerful thing that will _melt_ your brain, without a thought Garrett’s body obeyed the good old fight-or-flight adrenaline rush that followed the sight and he tried to get away, again. This time his fists joined the action and his feet started to move to make a run for it but again, before he could do anything, the hand on his neck turned into pain, a much deeper and acute pain than before, dropping him to his knees yelling :

\- “Aaah, stop! Please Mistress, stop...” and the pain stopped, well almost : she had removed her hand from his neck and the claws that he could now see _coming out of her hands_ in stead of normal nails, her bloodied hand dangling right in front of his face. He shivered and instinctively raised a hand to his neck, wondering if he was going to pass out on account of the stars flashing in his eyes, he took a deep shaky breath and glanced in Charlie’s direction, his friend seemed as pissed off as he was terrorized, arms held firmly behind his back by the guard who did not seem to struggle more to hold him in place than he would holding a ten year old, eyes still avoiding contact. He could feel blood dripping down his neck from the throbbing wound and was trying hard to focus on what the women was going to do next, and… _how in hell_ he could have just called her Mistress, like she wanted?!

\- “Look at me boy.” Her words were spoken softly and when he raised his head to look at her, the crushing black smog feeling wasn’t there anymore and neither were the teeth nor the claws. She looked _normal_.  
Garrett blinked, wondering if he had imagined it all, maybe due to the stress added to the fatigue of a day’s work? But the pain in his neck was still there and the look on Charlie’s face was beyond _normally_ scared. So he stayed quiet and wondering, looking at the brunette with fear in his eyes.

\- “You don’t have to be afraid of me if you are obedient human child.” She took a pause to wipe the tears that had dropped on his cheek with the red veil around her hips, he dared not move, breath still shaky, just like his body. She then turned her attention to his neck, taking gently his hand off the injury and then slowly pushing his head to the side to see clearly the damages done. She walked behind him, still holding softly his head tilted and put her other hand on his opposite arm, and suddenly Garrett felt like his neck was offered to a woman with what seemed like vampire fangs in her mouth. Against his better judgment he tried to move, because some part of him just would not give up, but her hold was strong, unnaturally strong, he could not move an inch from where he was, clenched between her two hands, head held bent on his shoulder. He felt tears running down his cheeks and down his nose, the feeling of helplessness overwhelming him.  
The hand on his head took his baseball cap off and threw it in a rapid and precise blow to the guard who caught it in the air, releasing his grasp on Charlie for a split second before holding him back again like nothing had happened. Charlie grinded his teeth looking at her, was she _showing off_ how fast she and her gunman were?  
She was starring back at him in an almost provoking way and he really wanted to say something or punch her in the stomach, but she was holding his already bloody and shaky friend down on his knees, with one hand, and with the look she had in her eye he wasn’t sure if she would not take it out on Garrett instead of him if he said something, just because apparently she was a sadist bitch. He looked down to avoid looking at her angrily because he knew he couldn’t stop the boiling rage inside him.  
Seemingly happy to see Charlie bow his head, the women returned to Garrett who was silent and still, breathing in shallow breaths beneath her hand.

\- “Stay still, I shall not _feed_ on you… just heal your wound.” She told him quite casually before leaning and bringing her mouth to his bloodied skin and… licking it!  
Saying that he felt uneasy was the understatement of the year, as he was experiencing pain as well as a tingly feeling, _almost arousing_ , as her tongue licked slowly and neatly his neck, as well as shame from being down on his knees like a poor frail thing and consciousness that all this was very very wrong and abnormal. His gaze turned to his side, Charlie was still restrained and looking like he was going to kill someone and that made him smile, a broad wide smile that blossomed on his face and Charlie’s face looked more worried, but he wasn’t feeling so worried himself anymore.  
He looked away from his friend wondering why that was, their situation had not _really_ improved… but then he could not be bothered to think about that matter, the pain was gone and he was feeling warm and pretty good now, he realized that he was breathing normally and took a long deep breath, even if his body was still shaky, it was nothing more than a few tremors, but then he could not be bothered thinking about that neither. His mind just wanted _blank_ and he looked up, there were clouds in the sky above his head slowly passing.

The woman stopped licking and when she looked at Garrett’s eyes staring into space with a smile stuck on his face she smiled too, she turned around him to face him again, took the man’s head between her hand so he would meet her eyes and asked him :

\- “That was good… hum?” He seemed to want to answer that but only managed to babble some nonsense through his large silly smile. She kissed him on the lips and then deeper and Charlie felt his hairs spiking on his skin, this was sick and there was nothing he could do but watch silently?  
He suddenly felt like he should have done something more, he should have attracted her attention instead of letting her have fun with his friend, his friend. He wanted to pick him up and take him somewhere safe, wanted to heal his wounds and comfort him. Not watching her doing it like she was now : the fury turned into a gentle kissing girl that Garrett was embracing with both arms wrapped around her like nothing had happened. Until it finally was too much for him to keep his mouth shut :

\- “Oh come on you bitch! Fucking stop it now! Get the fuck off of himmhhh...” And she wasn’t on Garrett anymore but quite _literally_ on him, her legs wrapped around his waist, hands around his neck, mouth on his mouth. All that in the twinkling of an eye. _Again_. Her tongue was already inside his mouth and before he could start to consider pulling away he was feeling… intensely aroused, _too aroused_ for it to be normal really, and his mind flipped at that thought for a second... before he started kissing intently the woman back. He felt irritated about the fact that he could not touch her because the goon that was holding him would not let go and then he felt so left out when she stopped kissing him and talked to the man behind him in a language he could not understand. He had eyes for _her and her only_ and he was smiling like an idiot, just like Garrett was as the woman told him to get up and walk toward the edge of the cliff, which he did.  
Charlie was watching her walk a few meters in front of him, just behind Garrett who was walking in a straight line towards the void, guided by her hand on his shoulder. Then Garrett disappeared, and she disappeared.  
Charlie stopped paralyzed in awe, they had _not_ fell into the sea, they had _vanished_ before his eyes.

He did not get the time to think about it because the gunman pushed him towards where the others had gone and he suddenly found himself _inside_ something. His mind was trying to compute what was happening but at the same time his gaze noticed the woman standing a few meters away and he just wanted _her_. He blinked when he felt his cock twitch at that thought, he had a girlfriend that he loved, what the fuck was happening to him ? He forced himself to look aside when he reopened his eyes and then he was looking at the walls, it looked like… a _ship_ maybe? But they were up high on that cliff, no ship is that high, he turned his head back to see where he was going and _she_ was walking, her _body_ almost naked under the tiny bikini and her _ass_ , her magnificent little ass bumping up and down with every step _she_ took in front of him… it suddenly felt like too much to handle for one brain and Charlie closed his eyes tight this time, trying to gather his wits. The man behind him was guiding him, holding his left arm and walking at a steady pace, he found comfort in that, tried to think about anything but her as his heart was racing like an Afghan hound on a racetrack.

They finally stopped and Charlie opened his eyes looking down at the floor, heartbeat a little steadier. They were in a very bright white room already filled with a few people but nothing else, no furniture, no doors aside the one they came through and the walls, ceiling and floor are really bright, almost blinding. The door closes, there is a short beep and suddenly they are in a cloud of white smoky vapor that seems to be coming from everywhere, it stings a little on the skin and _a lot_ on the eyes. Charlie moans in pain as he closes his eyes shut and from what he can hear Garrett is probably doing the same things since he’s making similar noises somewhere in front of him. The others don’t show any signs of discomfort, at least not verbally, they were _probably_ prepared for it.  
Then there is a sound of vacuum and the feeling of air being pulled down really fast, followed by a short beep and they move again as the doors open.

Garrett slowly opens his eyes, they are crying from the gas attack and he can only see through a blur that he’s being guided along a corridor towards a massive door that’s opening at their approach. With his free hand, the one that’s not currently under the rather painful strain of the women guiding him, he tries to wipe his eyes, his mind is in a fog too and he can’t really seem to be able to hold a thought for more than a second. He suddenly remembers being held at gunpoint and starts to wonder where he is now, … and who is this beautiful and strong women guiding him, he looks at her and her face looks familiar in a strange way, he furrowed his brows and feeling his tongue quite dry, closed his mouth wondering for how long it had been gaping. When the women turned her gaze up to him, since she was considerably shorter, he instantaneously remembered the orange glow in her eyes and the pain she inflicted to him and everything that had happened to Charlie and him, he froze. Where was Charlie ?

He turned around in a haste and just managed to see his friend behind him for a second, before the woman’s grip on him made him turn back around and she grasped him by the throat with her other hand in one seemingly effortless move. His first reaction was to grab the woman’s wrist in an effort to stop the almost-strangulation but _damn!_ if she was strong! He looked at her, starting to feel his blood tapping _loud_ in his temples and when she tilted her head looking at _his hand on her_ , he took it off only after a few seconds, time for his brain to process the unspoken command, he showed his hand to show his compliance and then lowered it to his side, … but he was still suffocating. He moaned and frowned at the women, begging in his eyes, face getting red and tremors of fear crossing his body. She finally let go and he finally caught his breath back in between dry and painful coughs, body arched with his free hand holding the weight on his thigh. When he inhaled almost normally, she casually ordered :

\- “Look at me Garrett.” He straightened up putting his hand to his neck trying to push the pain away and looked at the women wary. Now that she had his attention she smirked and looked at Charlie over his shoulder.

“You boys should really start to behave or you’re gonna be in a lot of pain!” Garrett looked at her and with his head still buzzing from the lack of air he didn’t even _think_ before asking :

\- “Okay, but I don’t know what I’ve done wrong just now to deserve being strangled…” And _right then_ he was pretty certain he should have kept that question to himself, the woman had tilted her head and her mouth was gaping. Then she smiled raising a hand to his cheek she said :

\- “Ooh Garrett, you just _want_ me to hurt you, don’t you? Mmh?” She was caressing him softly.  
Mistress.” He emphasized that last word thinking hopefully she might be soothed by it, and she was... or maybe she did not have time for that because she turned around quickly and pulled him forward by the arm she had never let go from and they all started walking again towards the large doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think! :)


	3. The white palace

They entered an immense room behind the giant doors, the guard behind pushed Charlie ahead and beside Garrett, holding him from his opposite arm. The two men glanced at each other and quickly back at the room they were now crossing and immediately noticed that the entire ceiling was an open window to the sky above with no apparent structure to maintain its vast surface. Garret let out a short and quiet “Wow.” admiring it, then his attention was caught by a woman walking towards them from a distance, she surprised him because the room was _empty_ a few seconds ago, he looked at Charlie who was already glancing at said woman.

She had shoulder-long gray, blue and purple hair with long curls, her skin was tanned and she had a thin white line underlining her eyes like a transparent pair of glasses and three white dots in a line going down her chin, she did not seem to wear make up but her eyes were a shade of skin darker giving her an unsettling gaze. She had a small ring on her right nostril and two more piercings that made a small silver dot on each side of her nose. A black tribal tattoo was covering her neck and shoulders and she wore a tight brown bodysuit and long black gloves that went up to her shoulder muscle. She looked quite feline as she walked towards them and this time Charlie let out a small “Wow” looking at her and then at Garrett who smiled back at his friend, the woman was quite beautiful indeed.

When she was at a speaking distance she said something to the woman holding Garrett, who answered something in that same strange Japanese-like language, looking quite irritated. Garrett winced as she hardened her grasp on him before looking like something else went through her head and she let go completely of his arm before walking to the other woman to speak to her. The two men looked at each other silently for a minute with blank expressions, probably both thinking something along the lines of what the fuck is going on, where the fuck are we, what the fuck can we do and what the fuck altogether.

The two women spoke shortly and then the red bikini turned around and started skipping her way back towards Garrett like a little girl, her head bouncing in rhythm from one shoulder to the other as her body hopped in the air, with a grin on her face. She looked cute and sweet and that was all the more frightening to Garrett, he took a step back when she approached him and she froze on the spot, hands on her hips, lips pouted.

\- “Are you gonna make me _chase you_ Garrett?” She asked with a singing voice, eyes shooting daggers at him. He took a slow step forward shaking his head answering :

\- “No no, you just… you startled me that’s all.” She tilted her head with an exasperated look and he immediately thought “Shit!” before spitting out a late :

“Mistress.” She shook her head and smiled again as she closed in on him, slipping her two hands on his shoulders tip-toeing on the floor to close her hands behind his neck, forcing him to bow a little to put her feet flat on the floor again. They were face-to-face, way too close for Garrett’s liking and having no choice in the matter, other than an obviously painful one if he tried anything, made it a little more disturbing for him.

\- “She’s taking you for now, but I’ll see you later _big boy_.” She said before kissing him softly on the lips and letting him go. He stood straight again and did not move as she turned her gaze to Charlie.

“ _You_ just keep quiet.” She said to him putting her index finger on his sore and still bloodied lip. He clenched his teeth and took a deep breath, chest expanding in the process, nostrils flaring with repressed rage. But he did _not_ say a word, instead he looked down, his body shivering at the incoherence between feelings and reaction.

She removed her hand and turned towards the doors they had come from, as she was leaving the guard moved to stand behind the two men whilst the other woman started walking towards them slightly smiling with her brows a little frowned, like she was sorry for the two guys standing barefoot in shorts and t-shirts in front of her.

\- “My name is Annka Aelig but you can call me Annka, I’m a healer here, like a doctor.” She said but looking at them both showing signs of high anxiety, she felt like she had to add : “… so you don’t have to worry about me hurting you. I won’t.” She looked at Garrett’s neck from where she was standing for a few seconds and he felt like he did not want anyone else touching him for the moment so he put his hand to hide the wound and looked back at the woman trying to look casual, as if everything was fine. She understood the message and moved on to asking them :

\- “So, what should I call you ?” Since she was looking at him Garrett answered first.

\- “I’m Garrett and this is Charlie… can I ask you a question?” Since she had said that she was not going to hurt them, he thought that asking her something would not be so risky but could not help feeling wary.

\- “Sure.” She simply answered, face waiting for him to continue with a slight smile on the corners of her mouth.

\- “Okay… thanks… ” He felt unsettled, she was quite different from the dreadful brunette, she was calm and now that he was looking at her with more attention he noticed that her aura felt more like a warm welcoming embrace compared to the black smog of the other.

“… so, can you tell us why we’re here ?” He had a million more questions of course, but he figured that was the big one. She pinched her lips together and looked at their bare feet for a second before answering :

\- “Yes… Well, you’re here because her majesty, queen Moïra Ikaya wanted you two. She’d seen you on some paper or something and…” She looked like she was thinking for a second.

“… well I guess she just _wanted_ to have you brought to her.” Charlie was looking at her one eyebrow raised, half in disbelief for he was definitely sure Hawaii did not have a queen that kidnapped people, and half worried at the truthful face the woman was showing. He wondered :

\- “What queen ? I’ve never heard of that name before, Mo’hira y Kaya? Who is she exactly ?” Annka looked at him.

\- “Moïra Ikaya...” She pronounced it very clearly this time. “ ...She’s the queen of the Moïras. You’ve never heard of her because she doesn’t live here…” She looked like she was hesitant at finishing her sentence but concluded : “… on this planet.” Charlie’s brows frowned in further disbelief, he looked at Garrett this time and the man was pretty much displaying the same face as he was when he slowly repeated :

\- “She doesn’t live _on this planet_ … Right… Can you elaborate a little on that one ?” She took a breath and said :

\- “To put it simple, she, _we_ live in space, on a ship. We’re what you would call extraterrestrials I believe.” She was still very calm and agreeable, saying that like it was the most _simple and normal thing_ in the world. Garrett felt a shiver go down his spine and was pretty sure Charlie was just as shaken as he was about it all when he glanced at him whilst asking the woman :

\- “We’re on a space-ship ? Right now ?” He looked around him like he was looking at the room from a very different angle.

\- “Yes.” She answered. She gave the two men a few seconds to take it in and stated : “We’ll continue talking on the way, come, follow me.” 

She gestured towards her and the guard behind them _gently_ gave them a push on the back for them to start moving. Garrett moved and Charlie started walking too but turned around to look at the guard, he was still avoiding eye contact, obviously, but seemed more… relaxed, and gentle which felt kind of odd. Garrett interrupted his thoughts by asking :

\- “So, we’re on a space-ship, on our way to meet the queen, but… how long are you gonna keep us here exactly ? You’re not taking us in space with you… are you ?” He could not believe he had just asked that. Space… _Kidnapped_ , he could deal with but taken, no, _abducted_ , and brought along an unwanted ride in… space, that was a whole different story! A small vertigo made him feel lightheaded for a moment, was all this was _truly_ happening ? He must have looked pale or something because Charlie walking next to him, put a comforting hand on his forearm looking at him intently. He was about to say something to his friend to reassure him but the woman answered his question :

\- “That’s not for me to decide.” She looked at them still walking, they were almost at the other end of the room now, in the center of the wall in front of them a door to a large hallway suddenly slid open, appearing out of nowhere, they still had more surprises to come apparently. They all went in following Annka, Charlie asked for confirmation :

\- “The queen ?” She nodded, he continued : “So, can you tell us what to expect ? Do you have any idea why she wants us ?” She looked at him and Garrett from head to toe, silently stating that the two men were eye candy but then she answered :

\- “Well, her majesty is _unpredictable_ …” She emphasized that last word. “ … I wouldn’t venture on stating for what reasons she does what she does. As for what to expect, well that’s pretty much impossible to guess too, she has her very personal temperament…” She let out a small laugh and looked back at the two prisoners, judging from their faces, the comment wasn’t helpful, she continued :

“However, since I suppose, neither of you has ever met royalty before, there are a few things I can tell you about what she’ll expect from you when you are presented to her.” The two men where paying close attention so she continued:

“First : kneel down and then make _No_ eye contact… unless you are told. She’s royalty, so don’t fool around with that.” She looked at them intently, they both nodded apparently speechless for the moment being.  
“Second : do not talk unless you are asked a direct question. Just stay silent and still. And third : do as you are told and do not respond to an order… That’s pretty much it I think. She knows you’re not accustomed to our way of… doing things, so just behave and be compliant really, if you want things to go smoothly.” And she seemed to be finished, Charlie had a smirk on his face now, loosing his temper at the level of humiliation they were asked to soon swallow, without a word? They did not ask to meet this queen, they were kidnapped, why should they fucking show her _any_ kind of respect ?

\- “Right… Kneel, don’t look, don’t talk, stay still and comply… is that it ? Not forgetting anything ? Fuck !” He almost shouted that last word and Annka swiftly turned around stepping a little sideways as if avoiding a punch Charlie had not sent. They starred at each other for a second. They were all idle in the large hallway now, the guard had gripped Charlie by his arm and was holding grasp of Garrett’s shirt in his other hand.  
Then the woman talked with sadness in her voice :

\- “Look, I’m truly sorry for you both but believe me when I tell you that you cannot show her enough respect or submission… I understand this is something abnormal for you and that you didn’t ask for any of it but… _adaptation_ is the key to survival I believe. So maybe just _try_ and see things from another perspective ? You’ve met her daughter, violence is something that runs in the family so… if you want to avoid getting hurt, think about what I said. Now let’s go.” She turned around and they all started walking again, silently at first until Garrett gasped and asked :

\- “Wait, her daughter... you mean the woman in bikini we arrived with ?” The glowing orange eyes, the fangs and the claws all came rushing back to his mind in a second, enveloped in their dark smog, Garrett’s stomach twisted. If she was her _daughter_ , how many chances were there that the queen was _not a vampire_ too? Vampire… the word stuck to his head.

\- “Yes, that’s princess Joraïa, she’s the youngest.” Garrett tried to find how to ask about vampires but just could not get himself to say the word because _they do not exist_. But his mouth opened eventually :

\- “Are they… um, do they… They have teeth…” Hearing how stupid that just sounded he shook himself and resumed : “… I mean the girl Joraïa, had long canines and claws at some point… and oh yeah! Orange glowing eyes too! So, extraterrestrials, okay, but what are they exactly?”  
Charlie was looking at him with wide eyes and he couldn’t remember if his friend had seen the _special effects_ on the woman or not, because they had not had the time to discuss it, but Charlie turned his head back to the woman waiting for the answer too.

\- “Um… I believe the word you’re looking for is _Vampire_.” She said turned around to see their reactions whilst walking. Garrett’s face was blank, eyes starring in front of him as he walked silent. Charlie was looking at her with sharp eyes, like he was still trying to find if she was playing them or being genuine. Vampires. Yeah right! He thought, he had seen the glowing eyes and maybe the claws since making someone’s neck bleed with normal fingernails would have needed much more effort but the long canines? What was Garrett talking about? Maybe he was getting delirious, or was he? He let out an awkward laugh and asked :

\- “Vampires? Like the ones in the movies? Biting and… sucking blood and… ” _Killing_ was the word he was about to say but he suddenly noticed the look on Garrett’s face next to him and closed his mouth, f-e-a-r was written all over it, he did not feel like burdening him any more than he already seemed. The woman stopped and turned around. They were almost at another big door.

\- “I’m sorry but we’ve run out of time for conversation.” She pointed the door behind her with her thumb. “ But yes, they are vampires, just like you imagine them to be… I suppose.” She looked puzzled. “Just… do your best to look like you understand that _she_ is more important than you are if you see what I mean…” She looked sincerely worried when she looked at Charlie and added : “You have a wild fire burning inside you, I can feel it from where I stand.” She was looking at him and his body answered before him, flared his nostrils, clenching teeth in approval. He replied :

\- “Well, _how_ do you expect me to feel? Hum? All of this is beyond right and – or, _normal_ so, yeah I’m a little pissed off and in fire inside as you say…” She interrupted him :

\- “ You’re an _actor_ aren’t you? Why don’t you try to pretend this is a casting? Play the part and be done with it!” She told him, looking like she had found a _really_ good idea. She seemed so concerned with them at that point that Charlie did not find it in him to push further. And the idea wasn’t half bad actually. He made a face anyway before stating :

\- “I’ll do what I can.” Annka faintly smiled at him and turned towards Garrett, he looked shaken to say the least, and was starring at her, sweaty and shaky. She raised a slow hand towards his sternum glancing at him like she was trying to approach a cat without scaring it away. When he looked at her hand but did not move, she placed it a few inches away from his body and kept it there. She said :

\- “You think a little _too much_ don’t you?” She had a nice maternal look on her face. Garrett did not answer that because he looked at her hand instead, abruptly aware of the _amazing_ sensation flowing through his body, coming from his sternum, from the hand that was not even touching him. He took a deep very relaxing breath, eyes closing in the process, felt his heartbeat slow down almost immediately. He reopened his eyes, feeling so much better than a breath ago. He finally gathered his wits, the hand was gone but the sensation was lingering. He asked :

\- “What did you… or how? This… I feel so much better… calmer.” He looked at Charlie smiling awkwardly and just said : “Man… All this is so fucking weird.” Shaking his head eyebrows high up his forehead.

Annka gave a look at the guard and he made a low grunt pushing his two captives to move again as the woman turned back around and started walking inexorably towards the door.


	4. First encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little darker from here... Mind the tags!
> 
>  
> 
> And I'm bad at summaries... :)
> 
> ______________________________________________________

The room behind this door was of smaller proportions but it still was about the size of a nice conference room, same white ceiling as everywhere, glowing a day-like light all over the space. It was probably not the throne room because it looked too plain, but there was a big throne-look-like armchair at the other end of where they were standing. A woman was sitting on it, holding her head up high, looking at them entering the room. They could not see much of her features from that distance but one thing they could see for sure were her red glowing eyes. Garrett’s heart started beating a little faster, he lowered his eyes and went back to whatever train of thoughts he could hop on instead of looking at what was coming.  
Charlie was examining the queen, figuring he would lower his eyes when at a closer distance, he slightly lowered his head though. She looked more like she was the brunette’s sister than her mother, she had long dark hair and was dressed in a gold long dress following the curves of her body, shining as she move slightly on her seat.

\- “Lower you eyes, remember what I told you.” It was almost whispered by the woman leading them but Charlie took the hint, he looked at his friend who was already looking down and looked down at the floor too. They were at the small throne within a few breaths and Annka stopped so they stopped too, she bend down on one knee and put her right hand in a fist against her chest head bent down and then straightened back up before saying : 

\- “Here are Charlie Hunnam and Garrett Hedlund, as you requested your majesty.” 

Garrett felt a cold shiver hearing his name, he wondered if they were supposed to kneel down now. The answer to that question came under the form of a push at the back of his left knee from the guard behind him, he was also pushing down on Charlie’s right shoulder for him to get on his knees too. Both men quickly glanced at each other as they were obeying silently. When they were finally both on their knees the guard put a hand behind the necks of each man beneath him, firmly making them stand fast and heads bowed down. Charlie could not hold in a short groan of disapproval, which was immediately followed by a cold and distant voice asking :

\- “What is that? You have something to say already?” 

Charlie felt annoyed at the fact that a _simple involuntary groan_ could be enough for a remark. But soon asked himself if this was a question he was supposed to answer, since the guard did not move to push him or something to give him a hint he should, he thought that it was probably a rhetorical question and stayed quiet.

\- “And you are speechless when I ask you a question... or are you dumber in real life than you are on TV?” The voice was really close, she had moved from her chair, he saw the gold fold of fabric from her dress slide in front of his knees and felt an oppressive presence above him, she was pressing down on him even though she wasn’t in contact _physically_ with him, his breath shortened and he answered quickly:

\- “No, I have nothing to say… your majesty.” He told himself he was going to play the part like that seemingly nice Annka woman had suggested, stay cool, get the job done and move on…

\- “Look at me Charlie Hunnam.” The queen said with a sharp tone. He clenched his teeth before looking up at the woman, as soon as his head was up she had a hand on his throat, not strangling it, just holding it, her thumb just slightly pressed against his carotid artery. Her eyes were glowing a deep red, she was looking at him close and silently, his eyes, his nose, his mouth, his hair, he could see her inspecting him feature by feature but she showed no emotion. Like she was _bored_ maybe?  
She leaned a little an smelled the air around him with her eyes slightly closing like the smell was… _nice_? Charlie was playing the part all too well for his own taste, starting to feel rather afraid and like obeying her without question. That damned supernatural aura was _a lot_ to take, she was definitely the mother, she was definitely more… powerful? Intimidating, literally breath-taking… he thought he could find at least ten more words to convey a verbal image of the difference but his head fell silent when she put her second hand in his hair and grasped them violently to make him put his head back. He just saw red and yelled:

\- “Get your fucking hands off me!” And she did. She was looking at him almost amused, which infuriated him even more so he continued: “We heard the speech about good behavior and all but why don’t just fucking tell us what you want from us instead of playing around like you’re the dungeon mistress of some cheap porn movie?!” He was barking like a rabid dog and Garrett was looking at him puzzled or was he worried?  
When the queen asked him to apologize he just looked at her with eyebrows knitting, shaking his head. She hit him in the face vehemently, making his cheekbone red almost immediately. He looked at her grinning like a smart-ass: 

\- “Go ahead you bitch, I can take it.” She seized him by the jaw and looked amused still and she said:

\- “Actually, I’ve got a better idea to teach you a lesson on good manners.” She completely let go of him and turned her attention to Garrett.

“Look at me Garrett.” Which he did, only to receive a violent fist straight on the right cheekbone. He moaned softly an raised his hand to his face looking at her surprised. “Keep you hands behind your back.” She told him, he did as ordered after only a second of thinking. She moved closer and showed him the claws that she had just popped out on her right hand. “You see these? They are going to be Charlie’s punishment for being so ill-mannered, and you are going to receive that correction for him…” His eyes widened, a shiver ran down his spine. “… because _apparently_ Charlie doesn’t seem to care about what happens to him, let’s see if he cares about what happens to _you_.” Charlie could feel Garrett’s arm shaking beside him and he immediately said: 

\- “No don’t, don’t fucking do that… you b-…” He didn’t say it this time, clenched his teeth as she raised her hand. “… please don’t, your majesty.” The majesty word did not stop the blow that came down hard on Garrett’s chest, four claws stabbed into his flesh and stayed there, he moaned with pain through his clenched teeth and looked at the hand pinned in his chest, right above the heart.  
Forgetting she was supposed to stay behind his back, his left hand looked for something to hold on to, found Charlie’s arm and grabbed it. He was shaking and his breaths were shallow again and Charlie felt helpless and enraged by the feelings the touch of his friend stirred in him… He had to make this stop.

\- “Please… I apologize, _I beg you_ , don’t take it out on him, please. I’ll stop, you don’t have to do this… Please your majesty. Please… ” He was looking at her with a pleading look now and she smirked. Garrett winced when she pulled out her claws, she was still looking at Charlie.

\- “You think a _pretty please_ is going to suffice? After what I’ve heard coming out of your filthy mouth, I believe you need a good incentive.” She raised her hand again and Garrett’s grasp on Charlie’s arm tightened in apprehension. The second blow landed somewhere else on his chest, quickly followed by another to his shoulder, he moaned, and another to his chest and to his other shoulder, his body started to curl up in an effort to protect itself but the guard behind him prevented it, when the next blow hit him he cried out loud in pain and Charlie shouted :

\- “Please STOP! Please your majesty, if Please isn’t enough, just tell me _what_ I have to do to make this stop please…” He was almost sobbing when he finished his sentence looking at his friend breathing harshly, covered in bleeding wounds… because of him? She raised her hand again and he closed his eyes and bowed his head imploring once more:

“Please stop, I’ll do whatever you want your majesty… I’m sorry…” When he heard the blow land, Garrett’s hand on his arm opened so he opened his eye in turn to see the reason and found himself horrified at the sight : the queen’s claws were stuck in his friend’s neck just at the jugular and blood was already dripping on his chest and on her fingers. He was gasping, not taking any air in, looking at her with wide and very scared eyes, his whole body stiffened. Charlie let out a desperate:

“No… no no no, don’t…” He took a shaky breath in. “… don’t kill him please your majesty… _kill me_... not him.” Tears were running down his cheeks. He knew that if she took her claws out Garrett would most probably bleed to death, a cut artery will do that to a man, he moaned softly in total despair and took Garrett’s arm with his hand to tell him : “Garrett, mate… I’m _so sorry_ I didn’t…” Sobbing completely he was unable to say anything else.

\- “I won’t kill him. I believe you’ve learned your lesson now.” The queen coldly declared looking at Charlie’s pitiful face chin high before turning her gaze to his friend.

“Garrett, you sweet boy, let me ease this pain for you now.” She talked in a smooth voice and leaned forward to press her mouth on his, her claws still in his neck. She wasn’t kissing him as far as Charlie could tell, but she must have been doing something because Garrett started moaning like he was enjoying it, his hands slowly began to raise to get a hold of her. Their mouths parted before he could reach her and he let out a sigh. She leaned further down to where her claws were and took them out, putting her mouth instead but not fast enough and a quick squirt of blood flew through the air, hitting Charlie’s cheek. She had _indeed_ hit the artery, and she was now sucking on it realized the man, he stood silent in shock and looked at Garrett’s face over the black mass of hair between them, he looked peaceful, without a worry on his mind, starring at the ceiling eyes half-closed, mouth opened letting out small moans.  
Charlie clenched his teeth and closed his eyes in tears. _This was all his fault_. He comforted himself thinking, hoping that she was not going to kill him, she had said she wouldn’t. 

When the queen removed her head, Garrett’s neck wasn’t bleeding at all, there were just red puncture marks on his skin, like he had been hurt a few days ago. Charlie felt relieved at that view and even more when his friend raised his head back, even if he still looked like he was higher than high on something. The queen was looking at him intently.

\- “Now that you’ve learned your lesson, stand up and come forward.” The tone was serene, as was her face as she stretched out an inviting arm to him. The guard let him go. He took a much needed breath whilst he stood up. When he got close enough for her to grab him she did.

“Offer me your neck, _boy_.” She obviously emphasized that last word but he did not blink, instead he leaned his head to one side, offering his neck as commanded, playing the part, hopefully getting done with it at some point, sooner rather than later.  
She bit him and the feeling of _sharp fangs cutting through flesh_ was unbearably painful, he shouted in pain and his body would have instinctively moved away if her arms weren’t already holding him close. He managed to stop shouting by clenching his teeth as hard as he could, his ears were ringing bells and his vision was starting to blur. The constant pain in his neck was numbing and sending shivers across his body, he wondered why Garrett had looked so peaceful and linked that to the kiss his friend had received just before his bite. He moaned with pain when she took out her fangs: he had felt the skin slowly separate from the teeth.  
She licked the newly inflicted wound and he felt his legs abandoning their job but did not fall, the queen had a _firm_ hold on him and she didn’t look like she was giving much of an effort to keep the man’s body weight standing up, then he felt his head fall back on its own weight and unconsciousness slowly took over him.   
Somewhere in a corner of his mind Charlie wished this was all a very bad dream and he would wake up soon, ... in his hotel bed.


	5. The garden of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And things get a little closer

When Charlie came to he was _not_ in his hotel room, and if the bright ceiling was any indication, he was still aboard the ship. He was lying on his back so he slowly tilted his head to see where he was and if by any luck Garrett was there with him, the idea of being separated from him or not knowing where he was making him tense in advance. So he was glad to see Garrett sat down at the feet of the bed looking at him, he tried to talk but found that he could not, he cleared his throat before he could finally say a hoarse:

\- “Hey man...” He thought about asking for how long he had been asleep, but realized that his friend was probably out too for some time so there would be no point, Garrett was shirtless and Charlie could not see _any_ marks on his skin from the queen’s attack on him, _which was weird_ so he just asked:

\- “...how are you?” Garrett’s face made him immediately feel like an idiot for asking “I mean… shit. This is all fucked man, what she did to you… I…” He was lost for words. Garrett shook his head:

\- “It’s fucked all right… but I’m okay, thanks for asking. At least I feel okay _physically_ which seems quite strange considering…” He paused looking at his chest and looked back at Charlie “I’m healed, almost, I can still feel where I was… cut into, but look.” He was rubbing his chest with an amazed look on his face, not quite happy but more concerned. “There’s not a single mark on me man… how is that even possible? Do you think we slept for so long I had time to heal? I mean I woke up a few hours ago, about an hour and a half I guess but I have _no_ idea how long I was asleep…But it could also be possible that they healed me somehow, _really fast_ , I mean after all the shit we’ve seen them do…” He paused again watching his friend’s face. He looked like he was _not very awake yet_ , Garrett laughed slightly “Sorry man, I’m not even giving you time to wake up… how are _you_ feeling?”

\- “Well, not too bad actually. Thanks.” Charlie sat on the hedge of the bed discarding the blanket that was on him and yawned extending his arms and making little noises as he stretched. He then turned to Garrett and said:

\- “And about your _super-healing_ , well… what are we talking about here really? Because it’s not just the healing is it? I mean, I wanna talk about the fucking weird feeling… _feelings_ that I felt back there, not just by being in their presence, but when she kissed me, I believe you felt the same thing when she… licked your wound, d’you know what I mean? Because you know I have a girl I love” He waited for some acknowledgement from Garrett who nodded. “I’ve never looked at another women with sexual intent because I’m lucky to have all I need,” He paused thinking about his girl, did she know he had been abducted? How long had it been since his last phone call? Day, days, a week, more? He took a deep breath and looking at Garrett with frowned eyes he continued: “I remember… When she kissed me, I remember the _moment_ I started to feel… well, _aroused_ is the word I suppose.” He laughed uneasily, I think there’s something in their saliva. Did you feel something?” He realized he was almost out of breath when he finished his sentence.  
Garrett had moved to the hedge of the bed next to him and was starring at the wall in front of them when he answered:

\- “Yeah… I’ve been thinking _a lot_ while you were getting your beauty rest,” He looked at Charlie and smirked “That saliva thing almost eluded me, I was too high too fast maybe because of the pain… But yes, after she licked me, I couldn’t think properly for a while, I was disoriented and yes feeling a little aroused maybe… Although I think, if we go along the idea of them having some sort of venom in their saliva, then maybe they have different sorts? Because come to think of it, I felt more like I was being healed _really fast_ and my whole body was numbed by the effect as was my mind, whereas with you, she might have been trying to somehow _force you to feel_ something that would make you… surrender?” He was looking at his friend head tilted.

\- “Yeah, maybe… why not, would make sense. I was being a little… _disobedient_? Fuck, we have been abducted by fucking vampires man… What the fuck are we gonna do? Did you think of something while I was asleep?” He looked at Garrett intently.

\- “I wish I did man…” He looked sadden. “I checked the entire room, there’s nothing but smooth walls, I couldn’t even find a door… But we have a toilet and a sink with fresh towels.” He waved his hand in direction of a counter behind which said items were hidden from their view. “There’s also a bowl of fruits if you’re hungry.” He showed a small table in a corner on which a basket full of various fruits stood. There was nothing else in the white room.  
Charlie was feeling hungry, he stood up, glanced at Garrett:

\- “Are they ripe?” He had a grin on his face. “Do vampires _know_ how to pick fruits?” Garrett laughed:

\- “Well, they’re actually ripe just perfectly as far as I can tell… I had a mango, it tasted just like the ones I picked straight from the tree during my holidays in Tahiti. The pears are quite tasty as well… ” He smiled at Charlie who went straight for the basket and picked up an apple.  
Then a door appeared in the middle of the wall and opened.

Two guards, or what looked like guards considering their matching gray light-armors and short blades, walked into the room. One of them waved at the two men:

\- “Come on you two, let’s go.” He turned to Charlie and added: “You can take that and eat it on the way.” Pointing the apple with his chin. Charlie looked at him and casually asked:

\- “Okay, where are we going now?”

\- “ _You_ are going where you’re told, no questions asked.” The guard’s answer was cold and when he started moving towards Charlie with his short sword held tight in his hand and a grin on his face, Charlie quickly dropped the apple and moved forward with is hands up letting out a sigh of resignation.  
The guard took a step back and nodded to the other guard who immediately started walking out of the room.

“Follow him,” He then looked at Garrett who was already walking towards them. “You too, in line.” Garrett followed Charlie and they all walked out of the room, one guard ahead, leading the way and the other one behind them closing the march.  
Charlie had left the apple in the basket startled by the guard and he was starting to regret it, his stomach was reminding him he was hungry and he remembered that the last time he ate a good meal was at lunch on the day they were kidnapped, he wondered how long it had been.

They finally arrived at _one_ of those big doors, as there were quite a few apparently since the room behind this one was not a familiar one. It wasn’t white all over, just the ceiling, the rest of the room was in shades of green, there were plants and magnificent flowers in big built-in flower display cases and even trees in the back, a large fountain stood in the middle from which a mist was flowing on the floor covered in bright green moss, it almost looked like a forest on the sides, it was quite beautiful and very peaceful.  
Charlie and Garrett looked at each other when the guards stopped and placed them side-by-side before leaving the room, doors closing behind them. They stood silent for a moment, expecting someone to appear. The only sound in the room was the water flowing faintly, Charlie always a little too eager, broke the silence:

\- “Okay, so we’re in the… garden room now? Was the hell’s going on? D’you think they’re trying to fuck with our minds or is that supposed to relax us or something?” He did not wait for an answer and looked around shouting: “Hello?… Anyone in?” He seemed really annoyed and Garrett put his hand on his shoulder:

\- “Try and relax man… looks empty but, it also looks quite big… how about we take a look around?” Charlie let out a sigh, looking at his friend he apologized:

\- “I’m sorry mate, just a bit hungry and on the hedge I suppose. Maybe there’s a fruit tree somewhere? Wouldn’t mind one of those ripe fruits!” He gave his friend a wink. “Yeah, let’s have a look around.”

They wandered around for a while, the room was big and there was an alley in the middle and around the fountain on which they had arrived, but the rest of the floor was covered in earth, grass and moss. Quite a strange room really. The few big built-in flower display cases were apparently just for style. When they realized there was nothing that could be of any use to them, they finally sat on a patch of grass hidden in a corner from which they could see the door. They continued talking about their previous demeanor and how saliva or maybe their _power_ could have affected them. At one point, Charlie thought that Garrett was looking considerably diminished and worried, the air in the room was rather warm but he was holding his arms around his legs like he was cold and Charlie placed a hand on his back, … the man was shivering.

\- “Hey hey mate, _you_ relax now.” He said in a comforting voice, his hand gently stroking at his friend’s back, he was shirtless, maybe he _was_ cold? Charlie was willing to give him his t-shirt if he needed it so he asked his friend:

“Are you cold?” The man was looking at the door, he had been silent for a while, Charlie doing all the talking. Garrett finally turned his head towards him, a sad smile on his face. For a moment he remained silent, looking at the blond haired man he had grown to befriend, maybe wishing for more than a friendship really, only to end up in this fucked up mess of a weird kidnapping with him. He cleared his throat and said:

\- “Yeah… I’ll be fine. I’m… not really cold, just _fucking scared_ you know… never been a vampire’s prisoner before… I was just thinking about _how_ this could go you know…” He shivered and exhaled loudly. “We’re fucked man, think about it: _why_ would they let us go? Hum?” He didn’t say anything else, clenched his teeth as he put his chin on his knees and let his eyes wander across the plants in front of him. Charlie was still stroking his back, he felt familiar enough with the man not to feel awkward about it, he just wanted to ease his torment. For he felt tormented as well, he shook his friend a little, getting his attention before saying:

\- “Maybe they won’t keep us here for long, who knows… And if they do want to keep us, we’ll find a way to get out and back to our homes, if not today, tomorrow or some other day, but _we’ll find a way_ … might just take a little time that’s all but they’re gonna let their guard down at some point. Maybe we just “play the part” like that woman suggested, just for now…try and smooth things for ourselves… ” He could not believe his own words, he hated feeling like a caged animal and the idea of becoming an _obedient prisoner_ just infuriated him, he was already wondering how he was going to manage that: controlling himself the next time he was going to see _the queen_. As the door opened and the queen entered, Charlie briefly wondered if he had not jinxed the situation by thinking about her. He let out a silent “Fuck!” Garrett was still as stone, Charlie even wondered if he was breathing. The queen spoke:

\- “ _Boys_ where are you hiding? Time to come out and kneel before me.” She finished her sentence with a smirk, looking at the fountain, waiting. Garrett untangled his hands from around his legs and turned around to look at Charlie with interrogative eyes. Charlie spoke in a low voice:

\- “I guess if we do as we’re told it will go a whole lot better than if we don’t.” That’s not _exactly_ what he wanted to do, quite the opposite actually, but Garrett was clearly in no state to give any kind of fight. He stood up before the other man could say anything and shouted:

\- “Alright, we’re coming! Just a minute!” Garrett was standing by his side, face half-way between ready to deal with this shit and ready to crumble on site. “Come on man, let’s deal with this, there’s no avoiding it anyway.” He moved slightly towards Garrett, for no reason really, just changing his balance from foot to foot and in the blink of an eye his friend leaned forward into his chest and wrapped his hands around him, leaving Charlie quite surprised with his arms in the air before he wrapped them around the wide back beneath him, getting in the hug. Garrett’s head was cocked between his chin and his shoulder and he could feel him breathe fast. “Hey mate, it’s okay… well, no, it’s fucked up but I’m right here with you alright? Now come on, better not to make her wait surely.” He felt Garrett take a deep breath before letting go and moving away from him, his eyes avoiding contact with Charlie’s he said:

\- “Sorry about that…” And he swiftly started moving towards the queen. Charlie wanted to say something but the way Garrett had just moved seemed strange, like he was hiding his face, was he redden? He started to move, following his friend, wondering why he would blush, it was just a hug. Then he asked himself if maybe it was due to cultural differences, his British family was all about hugs so it just seemed _normal_ to him but maybe it wasn’t the same for his American friend? His mind stopped all activities when they arrived before the queen.

She wore the same dress as before but it was green, Charlie wondered if the fabric imitated its surroundings, since under the layers of greens there were white and light blue fabrics, same color as the fountain. The queen must have noticed his gaze because she said:

\- “Charlie, is my dress _so_ distracting that you forget to kneel before me?” Charlie looked at her and then noticed that Garrett was already knees on the floor, he clenched his teeth, _really_ not wanting to submit in such a way but not seeing any other option, he knelt down and answered _just in case_ it was necessary to please her, which he knew probably was:

\- “Yes, excuse me, your majesty.”

The queen moved towards Garrett and Charlie almost said something to her, before remembering that she would probably hurt his friend again if he was to open his mouth without thinking, so he thought, hard, about how to play it on order to move her attention away from Garrett.  
Meanwhile, she was standing in front of the American and he was looking down at her feet.

\- “Stand up and look at me child.” Her voice was subtle and when the man stood before her, she took both his arms in her hands. “You don’t have to worry about me hurting you Garrett, I won’t unless Charlie here, gives me a reason.” She smirked looking at Charlie who just took a quick glance at her before looking back down, _NOT giving her a reason to start her sadist game_ he thought. To his surprise Garrett spoke:

\- “Your majesty? Permission to talk?” The queen looked at him and waved her right hand answering:

\- “You may speak.”

\- “I...” He looked at Charlie who was head tilted in his direction. “... _we_ would like to know how long you intend to keep us here? Please?” He had a wary look on his face as he was looking at her waiting for a reaction.

\- “What difference would it make? A day, a week, a month, it won’t change your situation on _this moment_. What is the point in thinking about what might or might not happen? You humans spend too much time in the past or in the future to fully live your present!” She leaned forward and kissed Garrett softly on the mouth before standing back into her position, still holding him between her hands. Feeling lucky, he ventured another question:

\- “Then, on a more _present_ matter, would it be possible to eat something? We are both quite hungry.” He thought about the fruits in their cell. “Hum, something more consistent than fruits if possible?” She was almost smiling, raised a hand to caress his lips and he suddenly felt unsettled being so close to her, he looked at Charlie, not really knowing _why_ and was kind of happy to see him looking angry at the queen’s gesture. He suddenly wondered how Charlie’s hands would feel on his lips and felt himself blushing at the thought, then realized that he was still starring at his friend who was now frowning a little. He looked back at the queen who looked like she was waiting for the interaction between the two men to finish before talking.

\- “Of course, I shall feed you both properly… soon.” She smiled with a predatory look in her eyes before continuing: “Those fruits were meant as snacks, they’re good for your health. Now, before you eat, I brought you here for a reason, let’s get to it.” Garrett looked at her intently, she turned towards Charlie and ordered him to stand up and look at her, she then let go of her hold on the American and moved towards the fountain.

\- “Come on _boys_ , follow me.” Charlie could not help but grin at the nickname he already hated as he moved forward, intentionally stepping in front of his friend to be the first to face _whatever_ was coming.  
The fountain was rather large and when they got closer to it Garrett realized that he could not see the bottom of the pool at its feet. Or maybe it was painted in black, making it look deep? He looked at Charlie wondering if he had noticed.

”Now, take off your clothes, both of you.” 

\- “Of course.” Charlie spat out with a grin on his face. _Of course_ she was gonna ask them to feel even more humiliated than they already were, he could not stand the order but he started taking off his clothes anyway. Seeing him do so, Garrett followed and soon they had both got ridden of the few clothes they had on. Garrett was hiding his private parts with his hands but Charlie was standing proud, hands at his sides. The queen took a long gaze at his penis and a corner or her mouth rose in a half-smile at the sight, she then took her time admiring the rest of Charlie’s body like it was a new priced possession, getting closer and touching him lightly with ghost fingers making him shiver. She walked to his side and looked at his face, he was starring straight in front of him, she put a light hand on his bottom, her attention on the man’s face as she started to grope it. Charlie could not stop himself from gasping, eyes widening at the touch, face tensing, teeth clenching to hold back any words. The queen looked satisfied, she gave the boy’s cheek a small slap, making him jump a little, she smiled and walked behind him, facing the fountain and gave him a gentle push in the back saying:

\- “Go wash yourself in the fountain.” Charlie didn’t think anything about it, except maybe that it sounded like the title of a shitty country song maybe? He just walked and sat on the hedge of the pool before putting his feet in the _surprisingly warm_ water, he let himself slide into the pool slowly, holding on the cold white hedge until he found the bottom, he was in the water up to the waist and when his eyes met Garrett’s eyes, he felt glad that his genitals were underwater because he could feel himself getting hard. He felt completely unsettled by his body’s reaction and a bit stupid so he quickly looked away, realizing he was probably blushing too, only to meet the queen’s eyes. He froze. She was looking at Garrett, then back at him and then back at Garrett with a _nasty_ grin on her face. She finally looked at him and told him:

\- “Sit down and wash yourself properly, your hair too.” Charlie only tilted his head before complying with a sigh, he noticed that there were benches underneath the water to sit, he took the closest to Garrett. The queen moved her interest back to the latter, still standing naked and hiding timidly, his body shivering nervously. At that moment, all he wanted was to get in that pool with Charlie and… and _what_? The question was lost on itself when the queen ordered him:

“Put your hands on your sides _boy_ , let me see what I have here.” Garrett flinched at the request, his hands did not move though, he was stuck, frozen by fear, instinct wanting to protect essential parts, body unresponsive to his mind yelling to act before pain was inflicted. In spite of himself he started to whine softly, unable to make a move, mind racing like hell. He tried to speak before anything happened and it proved hard to do with his body shaking like a leaf stuck on the windshield of a car going at 120 miles per hour. He had never felt like this before, in a state of panic he barely said:

\- “I’m so-rry… I can’t… move.” He felt tears coming up to his eyes, that oppressive feeling of helplessness overthrowing him again. He bent his head down, hoping Charlie wasn’t watching him fall to pieces. To his surprise the queen very gently took his chin to tilt his head up and make him look at her.

\- “Hush child,” She smiled at him. “Let me.” She gently grabbed one of his hands and moved it away, Garrett did not fight her not even when she made him move his second hand, his breaths were shallow and there was nothing he could do in his state of paralysis, his mind just _could not_ reach his body anymore. Tears fell down his cheeks.  
The queen saw the tears _after_ looking at his penis, she had the same little half-smile as before when she wiped the tears off with the soft fabric of her dress. Her face was close to him when she whispered:

“Now go in the pool with your lover.” His eyes widened, why would she say that? Why would she think that? His _lover_? His mind was ready for another round and he was about to talk but the queen moved behind him and gently pushed him towards the fountain before he could say anything.  
Garrett found himself standing in front of Charlie who was looking at him with flushed cheeks, trying to behave like he was actually _washing_ himself. Dressed in nothing but his Adam’s clothes Garrett felt a bit ashamed, his body was nowhere near as nice as Charlie’s, at least in his opinion. The man’s body was muscular and had perfect proportions, Garrett had always found himself a bit scrawny. He suddenly realized that he was getting hard, thankfully he was almost in the water, he secretly hoped that it had gone unnoticed as he sat down. The water was warm and he found himself relaxing quickly. As he turned around to look at Charlie he noticed that the man had moved closer to him, _really_ close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, things are getting hot... Finally! Right? :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	6. ... desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's finally time for some boyXboy :) plus a few vampire bites...

Charlie was sitting on the same bench as him and was so close that their thighs were touching, he felt a soft hand landing on the small of his back as the Brit leaned forward before looking into his eyes:

\- “You’re all right now mate, come here.” Garrett melted at his _so British_ way of saying that but suddenly felt overwhelmed by the result of the _come here_ : Charlie’s arms were wrapped around him, pressing his warm body against his and his beard was tickling as he buried his face in Garrett’s neck. He thought that this was just another hug, since he probably looked pitiful as he entered the pool.  
Just as he was starting to feel like the embrace had lasted long enough, Garrett felt a soft mouth kissing his neck, he felt Charlie’s heart beating fast in his chest pressed against him as he continued to plant kisses along his neckline, he wanted to grab _his lover_ and kiss him but it felt strange, he was no doubt completely aroused by the whole situation but _Charlie was in love with his girl_ as he called her, so what was wrong with this picture? Why would Charlie be interested in him? He almost forgot his train of thoughts as Charlie teasingly bit his earlobe, sending shivers throughout his body, hardening his cock. He managed to snap out of it to ask:

\- “Charlie, what about your _girl_?” The Brit looked at him with a large grin and answered with a shrug:

\- “Don’t worry about it.” He looked at the American with lust in his eyes. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful, I don’t know why it took me so long to realize how much I actually _like_ you Garrett.”  
Hearing his name in that sentence gave Garrett goosebumps, he was starring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, up close like he was, he could see the shades of blue and green entangled, he looked at Charlie’s mouth next, eyes lured towards the desired piece of flesh, he instinctively licked his lips before biting his bottom lip and looking back into the green eyes. Charlie smiled and kissed him, gently, lips making first contact, waves of sensations hitting the two men. Garrett’s hands started moving searching for contact too, since his friend was sitting on his right and currently bent over in front of him, his left hand moved up and grabbed Charlie’s back, his right arm was pressed against Charlie’s side and when he moved it up to touch his body, he found instead, a hard limb.  
Garrett felt Charlie’s immediate response to his light wandering touch in their kiss, he opened his eyes, wondering when he had closed them, the kiss ended but Charlie kept his face close to him, avoiding eye contact he said in a low voice:

\- “I’d like you... to touch me... if you want to…” He was now looking at him with such an uncertain blushed face that Garrett could not resist kissing him. Charlie moaned as he felt Garrett’s tongue passing his lips, he opened his mouth to let his tongue join the ballet. They kissed gently at first but soon the kiss became more passionate and Garrett nearly fell off the bench. They stopped kissing both smiling like children, Charlie was almost sitting on top of Garrett who was gently rubbing his hardened member. They both froze when cold hands caressed their backs with a whispered:

\- “ _Boys, boys, boys_. You are so cute, just perfect.” The queen smiled widely before continuing. “This pool has a very particular effect on people, no matter the race. It lets feelings go free, away from boundaries ands laws and rules…” She looked at them with a sincere smile and kissed them on the cheeks one after the other. They looked at each other awkwardly, Garrett’s hand was still wrapped around Charlie’s limb and he didn’t really want to move it away and stop this blissful trip. To his surprise, the queen moved even closer and put her hand on top of his, right on _Charlie’s dick_. Said man shivered at the extra pressure she brought on his already sensitive part, he looked at her, half in arousal and total lust, half repulsed by her and the idea of her _with Garrett and himself_ but when she started to make their hands move, he could not help but let out a groan, suddenly feeling dirty with the way she looked at him, he turned his gaze back to Garrett’s beautiful features, he could feel his breath getting faster like his heartbeat. He looked into his friend’s eyes, _his friend_ currently giving him one of the nicest hand-jobs he’d ever had and looking back at him with lustful eyes, his mouth half-opened, eyes reading every little muscle move on his face as orgasm slowly starts to rise inside him. The queen’s order came like a gentle push:

\- “Kiss him Charlie.” He happily obeyed, kissed and kissed and sucked on Garrett’s bottom lip, his hands had grabbed his friend’s neck and he was holding onto him as much as he was pulling him to deepen his kiss, loosing control of his legs as he reached his climax, moaning deeply in his kiss, his hands grabbing Garrett’s hair in his neck as he rode his orgasm, causing the other man to moan too, before slowly pushing away, out of breath, sweaty and _waaaay_ high.  
The hands moved away from the almost sore limb and he slowly came back to his senses, Garrett was looking at him smiling, his face lit up at the sight and he gently caressed the back of his friend’s head where he _might_ have pulled a little to hard on the hair. He gave him a kiss and slowly sat back on the bench, guided by Garrett’s caring hand. He was feeling completely relaxed and happy, even the queen’s presence felt okay. He looked at the beautiful man next to him and wanted to please him too, and maybe even the queen, he was feeling _so_ good right now, he just wanted everyone to feel as good as him, _euphoric_ , yep that’s the word.  
He laughed out loud and cheerfully turned around to kiss Garrett passionately before sliding a warm hand up between his friend’s thighs, causing him to jerk slightly before smiling into their kiss as the Brit took hold of his penis. When Charlie started moving his hand a little faster, Garrett moved in a gasp, his body tensed and his head fell backward as he started to get harder. Giving a hand-job to this Viking god minutes before had already aroused him and he knew he was mid-way to his own climax. He moaned softly and his eyes closed, his hands were busy caressing the muscular body next to him until they could do nothing more than _hold onto something_ as he came in a loud and husky exhale, his body shivering at Charlie’s ministrations: strong kisses on his chest and neck and shoulders and neck again, he pulled Garrett towards him to whisper in his ear:

\- “I never thought watching you cum would excite me this much… I…” He was out of breath and his face was blushed and shining with sweat, pupils dilated, he continued:”… I _want you_ so bad right now, it’s almost painful.” He buried his face in Garrett’s neck, causing him to giggle a little because his beard tickled him. He moved his lips back to his friend’s ear making him shiver and asked softly : “Do _you_ want more?”  
Garrett was still riding his post-orgasm viking love-boat and the possibilities he imagined behind that _simple_ question made him feel like a slut, but a beautiful slut, he smiled and took Charlie’s face in his hands and said:

\- “I want more, I want to feel you... inside me… but I’ve never been with a man before…” He had only _dreamt_ of meeting such a stud and was feeling a bit concerned about the size of the beautiful limb he had just cared for, now that it was most probably going to get _inside him_. He felt his face go red and smiled hiding behind his long eyelashes as he looked down.  
Charlie was in trance after hearing the answer and he barely noticed the queen’s hand sliding around his waist but he noticed her when she put her chin on his shoulder, glancing at Garrett in front of them she said:

\- “Don’t worry sweet boy, he’s gonna be gentle with you,” Passing a hand over Charlie’s shoulder she played with his hair before caressing his face with the back of her hand. “… he’s going to prepare you slowly, stretch you nicely...” She was obviously looking for Garrett’s reactions to her words, he was blushing like never before and Charlie found that to be utterly cute, even if he felt a bit sorry for his mate’s unease. He suddenly felt something _much more physical_ as the queen’s other hand started to play around between his own cheeks, a finger stretched and pressed so slightly at his entrance. His eyes blinked and he let out a small gasp, his body shivering he grabbed Garrett a little tighter but did nothing to stop the wanton hand, the queen pressed in and he let out a moan, looking at Garrett with wide eyes, the latter was quick to take his mouth into his, a hand grabbing the back of Charlie’s head to deepen the kiss.  
Charlie started moaning loudly in their kiss when the finger inside him started moving in and out, the water giving a nice slick feeling to the penetration and soon a second finger was added and a hand came to guide his hips into a slow motion. His head was spinning and his vision was starting to blur a little, his hands were holding on Garrett who’s tongue was invasive and warm in his mouth and he shivered even more when the man stopped kissing him to start licking him, on the lips, then in the neck, then sliding down his chest and back up to his right nipple before sucking on it, making his body and his breath shake uncontrollably, he moaned in pleasure and moaned in a different way when the queen moved her fingers scissoring and turning inside him, he looked at Garrett moving to his other nipple and let out a dirty:

\- “Oh Garrett… fuck that feels good!” When his _friend_ started licking and biting at his nipple, then, obviously aroused by the declaration, he started to let his hands wander across Charlie’s muscular body and the latter thought it could not feel any better when a third finger was added making him shout a loud but _very aroused_ : 

\- “Fuuuck!” Before he started moaning even louder because as he had moved his body, the digits had just found that special spot. The queen, with a smirk on her face proceeded in hitting it in rhythm, causing a series of “Fuck!” with every thrust, holding his hip to go deeper every time.  
Garrett soon noticed Charlie’s dick twitching with the stimulation, his hands moved instinctively to grab it, Charlie let out a soft “Yes.” letting his head fall on Garrett’s shoulder holding at his arms gasping for air as he reached his second orgasm within a few, blissful seconds, letting out a loud:

“Ooh yes… fuck yeah…” Looking at Garrett’s face in a daze he smiled and gasped when the fingers slipped out for good. Garrett kiss him gently on the forehead before putting it back to rest on his shoulder. Charlie took the time to catch his breath, resting comfortably on his friend, the warm water soothing him until he felt like he could fall asleep and decided to move his head back up.  
The queen had moved again and she was tending to Garrett, caressing his soft skin, following muscle lines and talking sweet nothings in his ear, he was blushed red and looking at Charlie, eyelashes fluttering, mouth slightly opened and chest going up and down at a faster pace now.  
Charlie felt aroused at the sight and remembered immediately how much he wanted to fuck the man before him. He wondered quickly how many orgasms a man can have in a row before his mouth landed on Garrett’s, then it was only flesh and need, he moaned and his hands started to touch Garrett, causing little shivers and moans on their path before he stopped to look at the face of the man he craved for, the lust in his eye was a delightful vision and Charlie smiled widely, feeling utterly happy again.  
Garrett was shivering again but it was under the ministrations of the woman behind him, still kissing and licking skin, he concentrated on his hands, detailing every inch of the strong body beside him trying to get his attention, Charlie was smiling and Garrett smiled back at him in a daze, wanting him to get closer but he was already too high on pleasure to say anything so he tilted his head and moaned looking intently at the green-eyed Brit he wanted desperately.

The queen suddenly ordered them to get up and move, grabbing Garrett’s arm in the process, making him moan again in a sad way as he followed her, leaving Charlie half-sat on the bench with a surprised look on his face.

She took them in a smaller space where the water was shallow and even warmer, she told Garrett to sit down with his back against the border and he did, making a small “Hum” of appreciation as his body entered the warmer water, making him feel deeply relaxed. Then the queen told Charlie to come by her side, which he did. She took him by the hips to get him closer to her and whispered in his ear:

\- “You are going to kneel down beside your lover and make him part his legs, then, with one hand you are going to give him a _very gentle_ hand-job, while with the other you will ready him like I did to you. Do you understand?” Charlie’s eyes were wide opened, his mouth gasping, he _never thought_ he would ever hear anyone order him something like that, he was _more_ than willing at that moment, but couldn’t help feeling a bit awkward about it all. He muttered some embarrassed nonsense to himself in a smile before answering:

\- “Yes, I understand.” She pinched him looking at him with eyebrows up. He added in a smile: “Your majesty.” She smiled back and let her arm fall to Charlie’s cheek and pushed him gently towards Garrett who was watching them with interest.  
Charlie slowly walked to _his lover_ , the words pleased him, giving him a sense of property he didn’t know he wanted, he was enjoying the view as well as the prospect of things to come.  
He did everything as the queen had told him to, enjoying her gaze upon them but watching Garrett, he had only slid one finger inside the man and he was already moaning and gasping, his shaky hand grabbing Charlie’s shoulder to make him bend over and kiss him. They kissed and Charlie moved his finger inside and then he slowly added a second finger, Garrett moaned in their kiss and Charlie stopped, fingers half-way in, he moved his head back to look at his lover and ask: 

\- “You okay?” Garrett frowned a little, annoyed that the stimulation had stopped again, before making a cheeky face and answering:

\- “I’m just fine… keep going. I’ll tell you if something doesn’t suit me, don’t worry about it.” He stroked Charlie’s wet hair, feeling a bit surprised that he had been able to put that many words together in a sentence. And the blond god beside him was suddenly back in action, hands moving in a slow rhythm, making him moan again, he wanted to kiss but Charlie’s mouth ventured on his chest, kissing gently and tongue licking and then teeth biting teasingly at the hair on his chest whilst eyes were looking up to see his face. Then he was sucking on his nipple and the waves of shivers _that_ sent through him was bliss and torment at the same time, his body jerked and his toes curled, he let out a deep moan, his hand sliding to grab Charlie’s butt and play teasingly with it, a finger venturing between the cheeks, making the muscles tense and shiver and their owner gasp. Garrett smiled at the reaction and was about to press his finger in when he felt a third finger penetrate him. His head fell back when his body arched in tension, it was quite a stretch and almost painful, he made a high pitched moan and Charlie told him in a husky voice:

\- “Relax mate, let me take care of you… just breathe…” His British accent seemed to do the trick again, Garrett took a breath and relaxed his body, sliding a bit lower into the warm water and pressing himself slowly onto the digits, moaning all the way, thinking he sounded just like a porn movie actor at that point and that he might switch careers if Charlie was involved. He smiled at that idiotic thought and went back to his _overwhelmed_ senses, the third finger inside him _was_ making a difference and every slow thrust was making him exhale, he was hot, wondered if it was because of the warm water partially covering his body, as he looked down he saw Charlie’s body bending, his mouth opening to take the limb in his hand into his mouth. Garrett subconsciously held his breath but the queen said:

\- “No Charlie, not yet.” Said man paused for a moment, mouth opened then closing. He turned his gaze towards Garrett who looked like a sweet puppy, pupils dilated and eyelids half-closed, moaning a sweet melody to Charlie’s ears. The queen had moved closer to them and she crouched on the other side of Garrett, facing Charlie and she bent over a little to place a hand on his neck to whisper in his ear:

“Now I want you to get between his legs and push them up on his chest, ask him to hold them there.” She stroke his cheek and played with his beard as she continued: “Then I want you to play a little more with your fingers before you penetrate him.” Those last words sent a jolt of electricity-like arousal through his body, he looked at the woman, she was almost naked too now and he felt like kissing her so he did, she didn’t move away, instead she kissed him back, tongues dueling softly for a few seconds, then she moved back and said: “Did you understand your command?”  
Charlie was now _super_ aroused, definitely the kiss he hastily thought before answering just as hastily:

\- “Yes your majesty, I understand.” He turned towards Garrett and slowly took his hands out and off of him and his lover moaned and smiled at him, obviously expecting more. He carried out his order: moved between Garrett’s legs and pushed them up, told Garrett in a subtle voice to keep them in place and then after moving back to position himself better, he was in awe. The slender body that was offered before him was such a bliss, the look in _his lover’s_ eyes was so intoxicating, he heard himself groan softly and smiled as he moved his hand to push his three digits back into the warmth of Garrett and make him moan more.  
That happened straight away, to Charlie’s joy, Garrett couldn’t help himself apparently. He moaned and exhaled loudly and suddenly the fingers hit his prostate, he gasped violently, his eyes opened wide at the new sensation, Charlie understood right away and felt a bit stupid for not trying to find that spot sooner, he hit it again in a thrust and watching his lover’s body react made him harder than he already was, he wanted to be inside him, to feel his warmth, so he moved his fingers out, getting a whiny kind of moan from Garrett in return. He slowly moved himself in position, the head of his penis right at the already swollen entrance, he pushed Garrett’s legs a bit to the side to be able to kiss him and he pressed in. It was tight and Garrett was hissing in their kiss, he moved his head back, allowing Garrett to breathe and kept on slowly pushing himself in, Garrett’s mouth was opened in a soundless ‘ah’. Charlie kept on going but asked just in case:

“Are you all right?” Garrett bit his bottom lip and nodded with a swift smile before he opened his mouth again to moan, he was trying to adapt to the large and strong limb, trying to breathe and trying to look relaxed enough so Charlie wouldn’t stop, it was a _big_ stretch compared to the fingers but it felt good more than painful, even if it was painful, Garrett was happy to loose his virginity to this sexy and caring man, his _lover_.  
When Charlie’s hips finally met Garrett’s he stood still for a moment, savoring the feeling of being completely inside _his lover_ , he kissed him and caressed him in the neck with one hand, the other sustaining his weight, and then he slowly started moving his hips, back and forth and enjoying the moans coming out of Garrett’s wet lips. He kissed him again, getting more excited by the second and his thrusts fastened a little, Garrett turned his head to the side escaping the invasive kiss to catch his breath and ask:

\- “Can you keep it slower for a bit longer? You’re my first remember? And you’re quite big…” He blushed a little and Charlie melted, slowing his pace at once and replying in a tender smile:

\- “Sorry about that, I got a bit carried away… You’re my first too you know. And you’re so fucking gorgeous I…” He smiled not wanting to sound too crude by saying _I just want to fuck you and watch you cum while I cum inside you_ because that’s what he wanted. Instead he softly touched Garrett’s lips and said: “ _Mine_.” Giving a slow deep thrust at the same time, making him moan deeply with pleasure as he intentionally hit his prostate before kissing him again to feel his own lips vibrate with the moans of his lover.

The queen was watching silently, walking slowly around the bodies to shift her point of view, visibly enjoying the show, when Garrett started to moan louder she got closer to Charlie who was starting to make little sounds of his own, she wanted to whisper in his ear again, when he noticed her approaching he turned his head towards her.

\- “Don’t cum now my beautiful stud, restrain yourself and make _him_ cum for us.” How in the hell did she came up with these dirty orders and manage to make them sound casual? Charlie just answered:

\- “Yes your majesty.” Feeling slightly jealous about the idea of sharing _his lover’s_ with her, but willing to carry out the new order anyway. He concentrated on his breath to keep himself from letting go, and on Garrett’s movements and breathing to adjust his thrusts to make him climb to this ninth cloud. The queen had laid down next to Garrett and was holding his head with a hand, more comfortable than the cold border of the shallow pool he had briefly noticed, with her other hand she was stroking his chest and playing with his nipples, looking at his face to catch his reactions, when she suddenly bent down to lick the nipple closest to her, the man’s body shuddered and his butt-hole tightened causing Charlie to let out a sudden moan of pleasure.  
The latter took a deep breath to calm himself, looking at the queen to keep from looking at Garrett’s arousing shapes. Thankfully, with the woman’s help it wasn’t long before Garrett started to moan and growl in an deep and erratic way, his hips following Charlie’s pace to deepen the penetration and adjusting so slightly to make sure it would hit the right place.  
When the queen’s hand landed on his hard and swollen member Garrett’s eyes closed completely, he was so close, feeling Charlie slipping in and out of him was better than he had imagined and he wanted that moment to last, but when the man said:

\- “Cum for me _love_.” It was just impossible for Garrett to hold on any longer, he came in the hand of the queen, his semen spurting on his chest and in the water, he wasn’t moaning anymore, he was shouting a long aaah interrupted by short breaths. When she was certain the last drop of cum had made its way out, the queen left Garrett’s limb to itself.  
Charlie had barely managed _NOT to cum_ when his lover did, he was still buried deep within him but not moving, trying to breathe and calm himself, he noticed the queen bending over his mate and kiss him, he looked away because that _might_ have been arousing too.  
At the same time the queen finished kissing Garrett and he was looking higher than ever, she tilted his head to the side and took a bite, sharp canines cutting flesh all the way to the artery in his neck, he flinched a little but did not try to move away as she sucked on his blood without a sound. He let out a soft moan because his head was starting to feel weird, dizzier than before, he slowly opened his eyes and Charlie was looking at him with a strange look on his face, Garrett was feeling too dazed and confused to think and he just frowned a little. And Charlie must have misunderstood him because he started to move his hips again sending a jolt of surprise through Garrett who had, _god knows how_ , forgotten that Charlie was still buried inside him.  
The queen removed her fangs from his neck and licked the wound before kissing him on the lips softly and moving away, there was no blood dripping from Garrett’s throat but when Charlie saw the red marks he realized that he had _not_ realized that the queen had been biting his lover and doing some vampire shit and not simply kissing and licking, like _normal people_ do, and like he had innocently thought she had been doing. He looked at Garrett slightly worried but the man was showing no sign of discomfort, looking more concentrated on… looking at Charlie’s limb coming in and out of him. And that made him feel even closer to his long growing climax, he wasn’t sure he could cum now so he looked for the queen to ask, but like she already knew, she was standing next to him, ready to speak in his ear, he tilted his body to listen closer and Garrett moaned loudly at the shift in position.

\- “I told you to make him cum for _us_ Charlie, and you asked him to cum for _you_. Was that disobedience or misplaced jealousy on your part?” He was not expecting that. It cooled him down quite efficiently, he looked at the woman, he knew he felt possessive towards Garrett, even at that moment, and he subconsciously gave a harder thrust inside _his_ lover before answering: 

\- “Misplaced jealousy I think your majesty.” He was breathing heavily and his muscles were starting to shake from all the efforts he had given without any proper food to juice them. The queen leaned forward and grabbed his head to kiss him and then she whispered:

\- “Okay, then you may cum now, sweet boy.” And Charlie felt his entire body letting go, before he could process it he was thrusting hard into Garrett who was moaning loud and holding on to Charlie’s hips, digging his fingers into them, swearing like Charlie had never heard him swear before.  
He was finally gonna be able to cum… inside _his lover_ moreover, and he was smiling as his orgasm started to shake him, he felt the queen pressing herself against him and pulling his hair to make him tilt his head, he complied, unable to do anything else as he felt his cum filling his lover’s tight insides. He was groaning and gasping, riding the sensations until he felt his head fall back and his legs giving under his weight, the queen ever so careful prevented him from falling back as she continued to drink his blood.  
Charlie was still inside the warm body of Garrett and that feeling was all that mattered at this moment, he did not want to concentrate on the throbbing feeling in his head telling him that blood wasn’t arriving properly, but he let out a gasp when the woman moved a little and took her fangs out before licking the puncture wounds.  
They stood silent, heavy breaths being the only audible sound in the room, until Garrett’s belly gurgled loudly. He smiled faintly behind his blushed face and said:

\- “I’m really famished now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want more chapters?  
> I feel so alone without any comments here... T_T  
> Poor me! :)


	7. Better than the alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I got a request for some more, I've made an effort and wrote this chapter! I felt like tightening the bond between those guys, hope you like it. Let me know what you think if you have a minute to spare, thanks for reading! ;)

After all their throes of passion, and after feeding on their blood, the queen had taken the two men to another room where food, a wide choice of it, was waiting for them, they ate quietly but cheerfully, waiters were pouring fine wines and good beers and so they ate and drank until full and were brought back to their room. Garrett sat on the bed soon joined by Charlie as the door closed and disappeared in the wall they looked at each other. Someone watching the scene could not have told what was going on between the two men : were they about to kiss? To go at each other's throat? Or maybe were they having a starring contest? The silence was present, too present in Charlie's head, he opened his mouth first:

\- "I'm...I'm feeling _quite strangely_ okay about us. I mean... I know we were drugged mate, but I'm glad I spent this time with you...wouldn't mind spending some more quality time with you, getting to know you better." Charlie stopped and felt an urge to look at his hands instead of Garrett's eyes. Suddenly wondering if he wasn't still under the effects of the drugs. His heart was beating heavily in his chest and he was feeling sweaty. He jumped a little when Garrett started talking:

\- "I think I'm feeling okay about us too...but...I don't know...I know you love your girlfriend man, the way you talked about her...I don't know, I feel like this is messed up..." He rubbed his eyes with his hands, then his face and let out a loud breath. "But hell man, I never thought I could feel like this..." He smiled and looked at Charlie intently "...l mean like the way I felt _with you_ back there." He paused, right now he just wanted to kiss the man before him. If he was to be honest with himself, he didn't need any drugs to _want_ Charlie. He leaned forward, bluntly going forward with his desire. Charlie smiled and moved slightly backwards: 

\- "What made you change your mind?" He was indulging himself too, with a desire of teasing. Garrett looked at him and raised a brow.

\- "Do you want some _quality time_ with me or not?" Charlie laughed and kissed his cell companion, a long and slow kiss. One of those that carries meaning and sharing of more than mere flesh and bodies. When he stopped he was still holing Garrett's head between his two hands and as he looked at him he felt like he was exactly where he needed to be, right here with this man... _his lover_ , the idea of his girl seemed like something from the past as he was looking at the man next to him.

\- "I like the idea of you being my lover..." Said Garrett, startling Charlie again.

\- "You read my mind..." He kissed him again and when he felt a hand go under his shirt he was quick to remove the fabric isolating him from the other man's flesh, interrupting their kiss in the process before his eyes started shining, there was a moment of stillness in time, Charlie's muscular upper body naked seemed to have a peculiar effect on his companion who was starring at him silently with a grin on his face. Suddenly feeling an urge to get physical, Charlie grasped Garrett under his arms rugby-man-style and pulled him up and backwards before landing him on his back in the middle of the bed. It was a mild tackle into a soft bed but Garrett let out a sharp breath when he landed on the mattress under Charlie's weight. This was a bit rough but Charlie looked so damned cute whilst behaving like this that Garrett just smiled and said:

\- "And I thought you Brits were all about good manners and politeness!" He was smiling widely and so was Charlie. The latter moved his hands to pin his friend on the bed holding both his arms.

\- "You forget that we were also conquerors...now you're mine my dear American friend." He was proudly holding his head up, looking down at the body beneath him. Garrett tried to move but soon realized that even though they were roughly about the same built, Charlie was definitely stronger than him.

\- "Shit...looks like I'm gonna have to surrender. Although you remind me more of a Viking conqueror than a Brit right now...I don't believe this is their style." He pointed his nose at Charlie's naked body.

\- "Well if your kink is Vikings that's fine by me!" Replied the newly named Viking with a smirk.

\- "You cocky bastard... Well, are you gonna stay still or actually do something more than exhibiting your features to me?" Saying that Garrett was slowly moving his hips wedged beneath Charlie's lower body.

\- "Well look at you _horny_ prisoner that you are." That arrogant smirk had not left his face and Garrett was forced to admit to himself that it was making him feel very horny indeed! And also very needy and the waiting suddenly felt like a sweet torture, he took a breath to calm himself and fully enjoy this moment : pinned under the warmth of Charlie, arms held onto the mattress by strong hands, with green-blue eyes starring at him. The kiss that followed felt even more intense, he could feel Charlie's hand letting go to caress his body and grab his head, tousle his hair passionately. Their tongues dancing a moist ballet and his hands caressing the desired body above him, it was bliss. Until they were interrupted by the sound of the door materializing in the wall and sliding open.

Charlie quickly moved at Garrett's side allowing him to sit up and look at the door too. The man who entered the room was looking pale and tired and he was dressed in a dark blue fabric that looked as expensive as the queen's, fine embroideries in gold thread around his collar and wristbands and shiny shoes. He looked at the two men and his eyes narrowed. He slowly moved towards them and stopped a few steps away from them. They were still sitting on the bed, Charlie's body posture betraying his will to protect Garrett sitting behind him. The strange man looked amused. He said :

\- "So...you boys are the queen's new humans?" The men didn't seem to have an answer to that question so he continued. "What are your names? You first." He pointed a long and thin pale finger to Charlie.

\- "I'm Charlie Hunnam and this is Garrett Hedlund, and who are you?" Still feeling a bit overprotective towards his lover, Charlie thought saving him the trouble of having to speak to this newcomer would be a good idea until the pale man continued speaking with his monotone voice : 

\- "And Garrett Hedlund cannot speak for himself? Who does he think he is exactly?" Charlie interrupted Garrett before he could say anything :

\- "I'm the one who chose to speak for him, I apologize sir." A very fast and strong thin pale hand was choking him, the intruder had moved faster than light and was on top of him watching him with glowing orange eyes surrounded by a now familiar heavy dark smog.

\- "And you're the cocky talkative one aren't you?" Charlie felt Garrett move behind him, the pale man turned his gaze and spat out a sharp : "Don't _you_ move boy." And everything stood still. Charlie was suffocating but keeping his hands at his sides, perfectly playing the role of the submissive prisoner but boiling inside. This opponent was strong and violent no doubt, the fight wasn't worth it and would even probably make things worst...for Garrett, so Charlie fought the urge to fight for air and felt himself slowly passing out.

When he came to he could feel the bed slightly moving next to him, he took a deep breath and started coughing in pain, his throat felt sore from the past aggression and swallowing was actually quite painful. He slowly turned to find himself horrified : the blankets were stained with Garrett's blood and the pale man was still feeding on him, head dug in his bloody neck. Charlie could not see his friend's face but he could hear his faint and trembling breathing interrupted only by small whines. His body laid on the bed and was arching, probably in pain. Without a thought the Brit tried to grab the assailant to pull him off Garrett but his hand was halted mid-course by the pale man's hand, he was not even looking, his teeth were still buried in his prey's carotid. Charlie thought his wrist was about to be crushed but nothing happened, he was just being held firmly. Then the man moved up and turned around, Charlie tried to see his friend's face, to exchange a look a least but in vain. He was now being the prey again, he felt shivers go down his spine as he looked into the glowing eyes before him.

\- "Aah, back with us you feeble creature?" The vampire smiled and his sharp fangs showed themselves, Charlie clenched his teeth in the prospect of things to come. "You friend tastes delicious, what about you?"

\- "I wouldn't know sir." He wasn't sure if it was a sort of rhetorical question he wasn't supposed to answer or not and looked at the pale man wary.

\- "Hum..." He was still smiling. "I'm full for tonight, we'll see about that some other time." He got up and left the room, the door disappeared behind him, leaving Charlie with no further words. When he got out of his stupor the Brit turned his attention towards the motionless body next to him, with careful hands he moved Garrett's head, the puncture wounds in his neck weren't bleeding, then he looked at his face, his eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. He needed to see these eyes open, just to make sure Garrett was going to be okay.

\- "Garrett! Hey mate, can you hear me?! The vamp's gone you can wake up now!" He was giving smooth taps on the man's cheeks. "Come on mate! Wake up for me please..." To his astonishment Garrett's eyes actually opened slowly. "Hey... glad to see you react." He let out a giggle of relief and took one of Garrett's hand in his own and with the other gently brushed a strand of hair on his companion's forehead. "How are you feeling?" He felt like an idiot when Garrett seemed unable to reply, only frowning his eyebrows in a sad way and holding tighter to Charlie's hand. "Shit, I'm sorry that was a fucking stupid question." He felt tears in his eyes and decided to move Garrett's exhausted body to lay him on his side before he moved his own body to lie on the bed behind the man playing the big and protective spoon, his strong arms enveloping the weakened body. "Don't worry I'm here, you get some rest." Garrett moved a hand to grasp Charlie's and slowly pressed his body into his warmth, the sigh he let out was good enough for Charlie who tucked his chin behind Garrett's head, gently pressing a kiss on his neck. He felt Garrett's body relaxing and falling asleep. He stood awake, eyes wide opened, watching the wall. Protecting. He imagined himself as a Viking and laughed quietly.

Charlie had tried to stay alert in case somebody entered the room but had eventually been caught by sleep. When he woke up they were still in the same position and judging by the light in the room it was the morning. He wondered how much blood the vampire had taken from Garrett, considering that the queen had been feeding on them before he wondered how much blood is enough blood to stay alive and well. Feeling worried about his new found love he pressed himself against his body, holding him as tight as he could. His own body started shuddering despite him. A faint voice interrupted his fast going train to panic :

\- "Hey hey hey, I ain't going anywhere _mate_ chill out..." Charlie let go and moved his body upward to bend over Garrett and look at his face, the latter moved to lay on his back and look back at Charlie intently "Are you all right?"

\- "Hum, yeah... I am now that I know you still can talk. Would have missed your silly Yankee accent." The worried look on his face could not be hidden by his attitude, Garrett raised his hand and grabbed his lover by the neck and gently pulled him towards his chest to lay down on him, he wrapped his other arm around the muscular back and pressed lightly the other body against his own. Charlie could have cried like a little child, he felt deeply touched by this gesture, he exhaled deeply, relieved for now.

\- "Thank you for watching over me while I slept, you get some rest now you exhausted Viking." Declared Garrett, Charlie smiled and kissed the chest beneath him.

\- "Don't mind if I do then." He rested his head back on the strong beating heart caged in a chest holding him comfortably and fell asleep in no time.

Garrett was feeling tired and his head was spinning like hell. He wondered if they were under surveillance 24/7, and if he could eventually get an aspirin for his headache if he asked for one out loud. But Charlie was sleeping and he wouldn't risk waking him up, his headache was gonna have to wait for another solution. His mind wondered in all his knowledge to find a way to dull the pain, he remembered something about pinching the skin between the eyes, or was it pressing? Pressing it was, on points located on each side of the top of the nose between the eyebrows, some Shiatsu maybe? He moved a hand to his face and applied his thumb and middle finger on said points and pressed. It felt quite painful but good at the same time, so he kept on doing it and remembered something about "breathing the pain away", he could not remember where that came from but decided to try it anyway, like some sort of meditation maybe? It couldn't do any harm so he started breathing and focusing on expiring the pain out of his body with each breath out and breathing in soothing energy, he even prayed a little for some help from above. Time passed and when Charlie moved to turn his head around and look up at Garrett, he was actually feeling a lot better.

\- "Hey mate, you feeling okay?" Asked Charlie, Garrett realized he was still holding the top of his nose and let it go. The sudden stop of pressure felt like his head was a few grams lighter and the room looked brighter. He blinked a little before answering :

\- "Yeah, I did some meditating or...something, I'm not too bad now, how are you?" Charlie moved to sit straight and rubbed his face, when he started yawning he extended his arms wide and Garrett admired the muscles tensing and relaxing one after the other as the yawn traveled through the Viking's body. He smiled and said :

\- "Yeah, you're all right : showing off your body like nothing else matters, cocky Brit that you are." Charlie played shocked :

\- "What? A man can't wake up before being jolted with you bloody Yankees! And for your knowledge, this body speaks for himself, there's no need to show it off like you say." He grinned. Garrett grasped his arm and pulled him to kiss him, which he gladly did. Then they both sat next to each other, facing the wall withholding a door. They stood silent for a while and Garrett said :

\- "What's gonna come through that door next?" He rubbed his sore neck with his hand. "Fuck! This is so f... vampires man...fucking strong and not from this planet right?" He laughed in a sort of hysterical laugh that worried Charlie.

\- "Hey mate, it's your turn to chill out I think..." He raised his arm to put it around his friend's back, pressing his side against his, holding him with a firm hand. "Whatever comes though that door doesn't matter, now this is gonna sound cheesy, I know it but : _You got me and...I got you babe_ " He smirked. Garrett looked at him suspiciously :

\- "Are you quoting me a...love song?" Charlie laughed out loud. "You are...so...fucking cheesy indeed!" Garrett started laughing too and they both laughed until their eyes were crying and their cheeks were sore. When they finally calmed down the door started appearing, silencing them for good.

What came through the door was _a surprise from the queen herself_ said the guard holding a box in his hand. Charlie looked at him and took the box from his hands as he offered it. When he opened it the guard continued : "You belong to her majesty, no-one else is to touch or harm you in any way. She hopes this present will make you understand her esteem for you." Inside the box was a head, the pale man's head. Charlie looked at Garrett who in turn looked inside the box before looking back at him incredulous.

The guard took back the box from Charlie's hands and left the room while they stood silent.

\- "What the fuck was that?!" Suddenly yelled Charlie loosing his calm. "This is some mafia-style shit, his head!! His fucking head cut off as a fucking present?! She..." In his fury Charlie had turned around and was now looking at Garrett who looked as shaken as a normal man who just saw a severed head in a box should look. Maybe even a little paler due to his recent blood loss. Causing Charlie to come back to his sense and calm down instantly. "Shit, mate I'm sorry I yelled like this." He smiled a little but Garrett seemed more shaken than he had thought for he didn't respond, just starred through Charlie, slightly shaking on his feet. "Garrett, mate, you gotta snap out of it..." He took the other man in his arms and continued : "You're here with me mate, hang on, we're okay." He stroked Garrett's back vigorously in an attempt to wake him up. "And think about it, this is actually good news in a way...that bastard isn't coming back, not ever. Hum? What do you think?"

\- "Thank you for being here..." was all he could say. The only thing he needed to say. He wrapped his arms around Charlie and laid his head on his shoulder, realizing that he was a bit taller than the Brit he said : "At least I'm taller than you are." and then he smiled.

\- "Well I couldn't have _everything_ , that just wouldn't be fair. I had to leave some rather _useless traits_ such as height to the others... I'm glad you didn't get _just that one_ though." His smirk was back on his face for sure and Garrett had to look at it.

\- "Damn...I would really like...to feel you inside me right now you cocky Brit..." Was his answer.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and happy Valentine's day!


End file.
